A new beginning
by tillerian
Summary: Hamtaro is an ordinary golden Hamster or is he? Boss tells the entire Hamhams about the hamham island and said that the needed to be there. What are the Hamham island and what mystery awaits them there?
1. the beginning

**Hamtaro: a new beginning**

On a very average day, Hamtaro went to the clubhouse. Everybody there was thinking of an adventure. Hamtaro just sat down and joined. He notice Boss was sitting in his chair very quiet like he was keeping something from them.

"What's wrong, Boss?" asked Hamtaro.

Boss let out a big sigh and got up and went to his room. Boss went out of the room and said "Ham-hams, I have something to tell you all"

Everybody had a questionable look on there faces.

"Each one of you tell me if you remember where you were all born" continued Boss. Everybody just sat there silent.

"that's what I thought" said Boss "Okay, has any of you heard of a place called the Ham-ham island?"

nobody answered

"Well" said Boss "that's where you all were born"

"I have a question" said Oxnard "What is the Ham-ham island?"

"The Ham-ham island is a place where all ham-hams come from"

"There are other Ham-hams?" asked Hamtaro

"As a matter of fact, yes"

"I really sound stupid by saying this" said Hamtaro "But, I know we call ourselves that but why? What are Ham-hams? Are they hamsters?"

"Yes, Ham-hams are hamsters, except, Ham-hams have human intelegance. They all live like humans"

"if we are Ham-hams" asked Oxnard "then how come we are domesticated by humans like hamsters?"

"Because, some Ham-hams prefer to be domesticated by humans and all your parents did"

"I have one question" said Hamtaro "We can't remember our parents. What happened to them?"

"They died"

"How?"

"Long story"

"This whole Ham-ham island thing, why are you telling us all this?"

"Because, we need to go back" "Why?" "Because they need us" "Why" "Because, we're special"

"What? How?"

"earlier you asked me about your parents. Well, all of your parents were power Hams. Power Hams are the legendary Ham-Hams with powers of each element. Long ago, an evil went to this island and started spreading it. He used evil Ham spirits as his companions. Evil Ham spirits are dark spirits that turn Ham-hams into Dark-hams forever. A Dark-ham is an Evil Ham-ham who started working for this evil. The evil ruled the island. Until, out of nowhere these power hams came to put a stop to this evil dictator. Years have passed, The power of the power hams were passed on generation to generation. Your parents were power hams, in fact, they were the ones who came and defeated the evil. The Ham-ham island was at peace. Your parents decided to seal away the power of the power hams into the temples where they were found. After that, they decided to become domesticated by humans. Unfortunately for them, there were some dark-hams that remained, they came and killed your parents. But, they knew that someday, there children will return, get the power of the power hams, and destroy the rest of them, so they just disappeared, and no one ever saw them again. We all new they would return, so I was sent out to find the children of the power hams, you. Now they reappeared and started to do the evil they did in the past"

"well, what do we do?" asked Hamtaro

"we go back, find the power of the power hams, protect the island, and stop the evil from returning, this won't be easy, but we can do it"

"But what about our owners?" asked Hamtaro

"that's your decision to make" said Boss.

When Hamtaro got back home, he didn't know what to do, it was either stay here and be with Laura and risk the Ham-ham island being destroyed or tell Laura some how and go do what Boss says and really scare Laura and make her sad by leaving. He did remember what happened when he got lost, but now what. Laura walked in the room

"Hi, little guy" she said

_"This is it_" Hamtaro thought _"do I tell her or not_"

"what's wrong, Hamtaro?" asked Laura "Do I need to take you to the vet?"

Hamtaro felt like he was going to explode, he was really struggling. Suddenly, he make-up his mind

"NO" he yelled to calm himself down

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN EARLIER THIS WOULD BEALOT EASIER! YES, I CAN TALK BUT I CAN'T JUST LET IT HAPPEN"

Hamtaro started breathing deeply. He couldn't look at the surprise on Laura's face. But he had to tell her whether she liked it or not. There was a long silence. Until, Hamtaro decided to break the silence by saying

"Look, Laura, I know how surprised you are, but I must tell you that others are in trouble. Me and other hamsters are the only ones who can save them. And by doing that, we must go"

Hamtaro noticed the whole time he had his back turned. He felt like getting out and leave so he wouldn't have to see the trouble Laura was having. But before Hamtaro would think of anything else, Laura open the cage and picked up Hamtaro. He turned around and saw there were tears in her eyes but she was smiling

"If you wanted to leave I would be very sad, but you told me before you left. And because of that I now know how important it is for you. If you want to go, go, but never forget me, okay. I don't care where you are or if you can talk or not, you'll always be my friend"

Laura put Hamtaro on the floor so he can leave. But before he did, he turned around and said

"I will never forget what you did for me. I promise, Laura, I'll come back to visit, someday"

Hamtaro turned around and left. When he got outside he looked back and said "When that day comes, I promise I'll be alive"


	2. A Power ham awaken

Hamtaro went to Boss and said "I'm ready, Boss, I already told her"

"Good" said Boss "all the Ham-hams did. They're waiting for us at the Ham-ham harbor, follow me"

Hamtaro followed Boss to a harbor that was obviously the Ham-ham harbor, there he saw a ship called the H.H.I. Ham-ham. Hamtaro and Boss went on deck and found the other Ham-hams there. They went down below deck in the sleeping quarters. When they went in Boss shut-the door behind him and said "From now on you will all be called, Power hams, is that under stood?"

Everyone nodded

"Now are you guys ready for this, because doing a power ham's job is very dangerous. During battles, you must always do what you can to protect. All of you can get hurt really bad and possibly get killed. If you don't want any of us killed then you must always help a fellow Power Ham in danger. When we get there before you do anything you must first find your houses and don't worry about who gets what house because I already bought them all, they are all in one cul-de-sacs and we are the only ones who live in the cul-de-sac. And you don't have to worry about furniture because I've already done that for you. After you get to your house, you will need to buy food, drinks, and anything else you need. After that, you will find one temple and get whichever power you find in there. After that, you will have some free time, you can tour the island if you like. But when trouble comes, you must go stop it. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded. Suddenly, the alarm went off and there was extremely heavy rocking. The now called Power Hams came up to deck to see what was going on. When they got up there, many Ham-hams were fleeing. Hamtaro caught a glimpse of what they were fleeing from; it was a Ham-ham that looked like him except a lot darker. Hamtaro immediately knew this was a dark ham. Before the dark ham could do anything else, Hamtaro leapt forth and tackled him, then the dark ham toss Hamtaro overboard, Hamtaro was hanging on the edge of the ship. The dark ham came to him and looked down at him and chuckled.

"You're a very brave Ham-ham" he said in a deep voice "but, your bravery will now be the end of you"

Hamtaro remembered the promise he gave Laura

"_I can't give up now_" he thought.

Then Hamtaro pulled himself up so hard, it sent him high into the air. He flipped right over the dark ham and landed behind him and kicked him overboard. Hamtaro looked down where the dark ham fell in amazement what he did.

When they finally got to the island Boss said "follow me to your houses"

So they followed Boss. Hamtaro looked around while he as following Boss, he saw many Ham-hams acting like normal people. Cars, buildings, pedestrians, everything that any human did. Hamtaro and the others continued to follow Boss until they reached a cul-de-sack. Boss called out names and pointed to their houses, until Boss called out Hamtaro's name and pointed to a house on the edge of the left side of the cul-de-sack. Hamtaro saw the furniture and things already inside, Then, he decided to go for a little tour. He decided to go to the forest behind the cu-de-sac. Hamtaro heard Oxnard call his name

"HAMTARO!" he yelled as he ran after Hamtaro

"What is it, Oxnard?"

"I don't know, I'm just bored. So I just wanted to know what your doing"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just taking a walk through the island, starting with this forest. You can come if you like"

"Well…" before Oxnard could finish what he was saying, he and Hamtaro saw something strange. It was a whirlwind in the middle of the forest, but it wasn't moving because it was in a hole.

"WHOA!" said Oxnard in amazement "Would you look at that"

Oxnard put his paw on a tree to take a good look at it. Suddenly the tree moved. It kept falling until it was at a 45 degree angle.

"Hey, Oxnard" said Hamtaro "What was that all about?"

"I don't know"

"Look where the tree was standing!"

There was a staircase leading underground.

"Okay" said Oxnard "Too dark for me"

"Come, Oxnard" said Hamtaro pulling him down. When they got down there, They saw the bottom of the whirlwind

"Well, this is as far as we go, oh well" said Oxnard turning around.

Hamtaro grabbed him and said "Were going in"

"WHAT?" said Oxnard "ARE YOU NUTS?"

"If this is how to be, yes"

Hamtaro jumped in the whirlwind with Oxnard. They flew up high in the air, they went out of the hole they were in and spotted a temple flying in the air and they were going under it. There was a hole at the bottom of the temple. Hamtaro and Oxnard went in the hole and into the temple. When they got into the temple it looked like they were on one floating island and ahead of them was another island with something on it.

"I may sound crazy, but I'll somehow find a way to get across to get a closer look"

"You _may_ sound crazy? You_ do _sound crazy! There is no way across whatsoever!"

Hamtaro stopped for a minute, what if he was right, what if there was no way across

"Well, Oxnard" said Hamtaro "Let's see if you are right"

Hamtaro lifted a foot up and placed it down, but he didn't fall he was walking in the air.

"It's alright, Oxnard" he said "it's just an invisible path" Hamtaro and Oxnard continued walking until they reached the other island. It was a tablet and it showed a picture of a Ham-ham with a sword and shield and a cape killing dark hams. Right below it was a light blue sapphire. Hamtaro felt like he had to get it. For what reason, he didn't know. It was like someone was telling him to take it. Hamtaro had no choice. He grabbed it and pulled it out. The Sapphire started glowing. Suddenly, Hamtaro fell to the floor like he passed out. Hamtaro had a strange dream. He was awakened by Oxnard.

"Whoa, what a dream" he said

"Man, your okay. Oh I was so worried" said Oxnard.

Then, Hamtaro figured it all out.

"OXNARD" he said "THIS IS IT! A POWER OF A POWER HAM THIS IS IT I FOUND ONE! THEY ARE IN THE FORM OF GEMS!"

"Uh, Hamtaro" said Oxnard "did you get brain damage?"

"No, Oxnard, this is it. Let's get out of here and tell Boss!"

"Um, sure we should tell Boss but how do we get out of here?"

Suddenly Hamtaro and Oxnard appeared to be outside of the strange tree.

"Good question" said Hamtaro.

They raced to Boss's house.

"BOSS, BOSS!" Hamtaro cried.

But Boss wasn't there. Hamtaro found a note. It said:

"Hamtaro, Oxnard, if you are reading this note then I am at the central city! If you have found the power of a power ham then go find a map on my bed and get to the city ASAP"

Hamtaro went into Boss's room and found a map.

Hamtaro went to Oxnard and asked "Well, are you coming?"

"No, I've had enough adventure, your on your own now"

Hamtaro had no time to argue. He raced off to central city and found someone he had seen before. It was that dark ham he saw earlier on the ship.

"So, we meet again" he said "I see you are one of them knowing that you have found the light sapphire, now if you hand over that ham jewel over to me I'll let you go"

"No, I'm not giving it to you"

"Fine, then I'll destroy you and then get it from you"

The dark ham got out a sword and leapt forth at Hamtaro. But before Hamtaro got attacked, the Sapphire started glowing and a cape, a sword and shield was equipped with Hamtaro. Hamtaro defended himself with the shield and pushed the dark ham away. The two got in a sword fight. They fought until Hamtaro flipped and slashed the dark ham. The dark ham stepped back and chuckled.

"Well I see your more than I thought"

"I'm not finished with you" said Hamtaro

"For now you are. My name is Dark Hamtaro. We will meet again"

Dark Hamtaro disappeared into the darkness.

"Hamtaro!" Called Boss with the other Power Hams "do you know what you've become"

"As a matter of fact I do" said Hamtaro "I am Hamtaro the Power ham of the wind"


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

And that day was long remembered not because A power Ham came to save and protect, but because the power Hams have returned. When that battle was done, Hamtaro inspired the other power hams to find their powers.

Oxnard became the power ham of the bat. He is able to see in the dark and talk to bats who has a language that no one but Oxnard can understand. Oxnard is able to have wings sprout from his back, he can use them for both flight and combat.

Bijou became the power ham of the ribbon. Though it doesn't sound useful, she can turn any of her ribbons into any weapon of choice. She can also use them as helpful tools.

Boss is the power ham of the beast. He is able call one beast, talk to them, and even tame them. When using beasts into battle it effect's the others as well, whether it's giving them a hand or hitching a ride.

Cappy became the power ham of strength. He is able to lift up anything ten to thousand's of times his size, even though he doesn't have any muscles. His strength is endless! Though it's not just picking up things worth using it, it's how hard he hits. He could pick up a cinder block and toss it for light years.

Panda, well, I don't know what he is all I can say is that he can make weapons out of nothing.

Sandy became the power ham of fire. She can produce the hottest flames so hot, it makes the sun look cold. She can jump into a volcano and survive, not to mention the ability to control the lava.

Maxwell became the power ham of spiders. Of course your probably thinking of a red suit with a cob web on it. He's a bit different, he can talk to spiders and produce webs. He's not able to climb walls or have senses, but what he has and a load of knowledge makes up for it.

Pashmina is the power ham of physic. She is able to read minds and lift anything with her mind. What use of combat is that you ask? Well, She can hurl anything she picks up at anything or use one thing she's picking up against the other.

Penelope is the power ham of copy. Not only can she make clones of herself, but also of others. When in combat she uses them to confuse the enemy and let another power ham attack or attack the enemy herself, even the copies will attack.

Stan became the power ham of the shield. He can make a shield to protect others and himself, even to trap the enemy, and use it as a weapon.

Howdy became the power ham of the water. He is able to breath under water and is the best swimmer. He can use water as an offense and defense. He can control the water around him.

Dexter became the power ham of lightning. He can make thunderstorms whenever where ever. He can also shoot lightning from his very paws and make thunder hit where ever he wants.

Jingle is still a mystery. But all they know is he's the power ham of time. They always wondered where he came from, but now they wonder what time he came from too.

And Hamtaro the power ham of the wind, can use his sword as a weapon and his shield as defense. He is able to cause tornados and prevent them. Hamtaro is able to fly at any heights and distance. He is as light as a feather. So far he is the best of them.

More adventures await the power hams and many mysteries are yet to be revealed.


End file.
